


The Promise

by AngelFlower23



Series: Fire and Love Senshi [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Rei and Minako go on a date during their busy lives as adults.





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing for this pairing so I did this little thing. I hope you all enjoy it. I have learning disabilities and I'm ESL.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Minako was reading a magazine in Rei’s room while the other girl did chores.  
Minako as always came by to pick up Rei for something fun to do , but the Shinto Priestess was always busy in what used to be her grandfather's temple. 

Now at age 23 both girls led different lives so whenever Minako could get time from recording and concerts she would come back to Juban Japan to relax. Rei on the other hand never had breaks, though Minako didn't get much of those either. So Rei did her best to finish as quickly as possible.

After Rei finished she she went to her bedroom and got dressed. Minako kept her eyes on her.

“You know maybe you should skip getting dressed so we can have dessert” Minako told her with a grin.

Rei looked at her rolling her eyes, as she pulled up her loose black skirt and putting on her low black heel sandals. Her long sleeve shirt with the silver chain necklace giving her nice look. She put on a red headband with a bow on the side of the same color. Minako went up to her and held her from behind looking at her through the mirror.

“I'm so glad we are together now, I'm sorry I'm so busy” Minako said with her chin on Rei’s left shoulder.

Rei smiled at Minako and leaned back against her. “I know we are both busy, but we have these moments a video plus phone calls. We'll survive” 

“True, my firebird” Minako kissed her cheek. “Ready to go?” Minako asked her girlfriend of two years.

Rei giggled “Ready”

Minako took her hand and off they went to Thunder Rose Makoto’s new restaurant in the Juban district. They went in the restaurant with their reservations.

Minako had requested the table close to the kitchen in the back. Rei and Minako where quickly served water and after a few minutes Makoto appeared with her chef attire.

“Hey you two glad I could have you” Makoto smiled at them.

Rei smiled at her” Of course Mako, besides tomorrow we are coming for the get together”

Minako got excited “ oh yes can't wait to see everyone”

Makoto laughed “ I know it's been awhile well I guess I'll make you filet mignon,garlic potatoes with baby carrots”

Reo nodded a yes, Minako asked for a eggplant parmesan, salad with vinaigrette. Makoto smiled and went on her way to go make their meal, she sent them a cold bubbly wine that was new on the house.

Minako took Rei’s hand on the table.She She looked into her purple eyes lovingly. Rei smiled back and decided to ask Minako how was her last concert.

“It was as exhilarating, the energy and the fans is what always gets me.” Minako said closing her eyes imagining it all again. Reo chuckled and kissed the top of Minako’s hand.

After more chat the food came they ate in silenced. Then they paid Makoto for the meal but not the wine she insisted, they took the bottle with them and went instead to Minako’s apartment.

Minako's apartment was not very lived in, it had a nice soft couch, a super nice kitchen that she never used, the bathroom with a rock rimmed bathtub with Jacuzzi in it. Now her bedroom had a queen sized bed that was soft and plush.

Minako and Rei drank more of the bottle of wine Makoto gifted them on top of the loft Minako's apartment had. Minako laid on the couch opening her legs so Rei could lay on top of her. Once comfortable they gazed at the stars and moon.

“So think Crystal Tokyo will be brought soon” Minako asked.

“I'm sure it will” Rei answered.

“Think will be together then?” Minako asked again.

Rei got up from Minako , looked through her purse got down on one knee.” Minako would you spend the rest of eternity with me?”

Minako gasped got off the couch throwing herself on Rei, kissing her hard and said” Yes Rei Hino I'll spend the rest of my life with you.”

Rei put the ring on her and they made love on the couch in the loft.


End file.
